


(and at christmas you tell the truth)

by trippingtozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (lmao this is just rated T cuz Richie has a big mouth), Eddie would do anything for Richie and that's the tea, Goodnight, I made Richie a big softie, I watched Love Actually for the thousandth time, M/M, and got some major inspo, this is just a cute christmas-y one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingtozier/pseuds/trippingtozier
Summary: “Did you seriously put mistletoe above my door just to get me to kiss you?”“Maybe.”OR THE ONE WHERE RICHIE IS A CHRISTMAS CLICHÉ





	(and at christmas you tell the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> I ! Love ! Christmas! And! These! Two! Boys!

Eddie’s clock reads 2:30 a.m.. The bright, white-ish glow from his home screen lights up his room as he searches around for the sound of the knocking.

Beverly continues to sleep through the light, but persistent, rapping. In this instant, Eddie wishes he were more like her; that girl could sleep through a hurricane.

Squinting in the dark, he can vaguely make out a shadow of someone waving wildly from behind the glass of his window.

Richie.

 

**Spaghetti**

**2:32 a.m.**

What the hell are you doing here?

 

**Dick**

**2:32 a.m.**

it’s a surprise

 

**Spaghetti**

**2:33 a.m.**

A surprise that couldn’t have waited until a sane hour?!

 

**Dick**

**2:33 a.m.**

meet me downstairs at ur front door

 

Eddie looks over at his window, eyebrows raised, to meet eyes with a grinning Richie.

 

**Spaghetti**

**2:34 a.m.**

Why?

 

**Dick**

**2:35 a.m.**

that’s all part of my mystery, spaghedward

 

**Spaghetti**

**2:35 a.m.**

Call me that ever again and I’ll cut your dick off

 

**Dick**

**2:35 a.m.**

Oooo ;)

 

**Dick**

**2:25 a.m.**

weird kink, but okay

 

Eddie glares at Richie, but the other boy isn’t looking up from his phone.

Text bubbles pop up on Eddie’s screen.

 

**Dick**

**2:27 a.m.**

back to what i was saying: downstairs, surprise, meet me at ur door

 

**Spaghetti**

**2:27 a.m.**

I hate you

 

**_Read 2:28 a.m._ **

 

Eddie sighs, and gets out of bed to go downstairs, wrapping a blanket tightly around himself. He steps over Bev lightly, and opens his door quietly, hoping the sound of his mother’s snores will cover the sound of his movement.

Once downstairs, he throws open his front door, ready to give Richie an earful about waking him up at this ungodly hour for some suspicious (and probably not even worth it) surprise. The sight that meets his eyes, though, takes all the words he was going to say away.

Richie is standing on the porch in his over-sized winter coat holding a bunch of signs. Soft Christmas music plays from his phone, and candles light up the front of Eddie’s house.

“Richie what the he-” he’s cut off by one of Richie’s gloved hands covering his mouth. Wordlessly, the curly haired boy flips one of the signs, and points to it.

 _Hi, Eds,_ it reads.

“Hey?”

He flips to the next sign.

_So I finally watched Love Actually_

_And it wasn’t as shitty as I thought it would be_

_I might have even cried, but that’s irrelevant_

“Oh god,” Eddie covers his mouth with one hand. “You aren’t doing what I think you’re doing, right?”

_Let me just say,_

_Without hope or agenda or any real reason,_

_Just because it’s almost Christmas-_

_(And at Christmas you tell the truth)_

“Oh my god. You’re totally doing what I think you’re doing.”

Richie shushes Eddie as he shuffles around to another sign. “Shut up and let me do my thing, Eds.”

_To me, you are perfect_

_The most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, actually_

_No, honest to god, the second I saw you in that first grade classroom I was like “oh shit, i’m fucking whipped”_

_I didn’t use that exact language,_

_But you get the idea_

Eddie smiles softly at Richie.

_Anyway, my wasted heart will love you,_

_And your mom,_

_But mostly you,_

_Until you look like this:_

On the next sign, there’s a picture of an old man from a Life-Alert commercial.

A laugh bubbles it’s way out of Eddie’s chest.

_I love you, Eddie Spaghetti_

_And now you have to kiss me_

“What?”

Richie points up at Eddie’s door frame. Mistletoe hangs above them.

“Did you seriously put mistletoe above my door just to get me to kiss you?”

“Maybe.”

“This is a horrible cliché,” Eddie grimaces.

And then he can't wait any longer, and he’s pulling Richie towards him, and then they’re kissing. The cold air is gone, and is replaced with the warmth of Richie’s mouth, soft and sweet and radiating pure love. When they part, Richie looks at him, bashfully, and says “Wow.”

“Good wow or bad wow?”

“Best wow ever.”

Eddie laughs and pulls Richie back in towards him and then from behind him, he hears a gasp.

“HOLY. CRAP. WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. HAPPENING.”

A sheepish grin graces Richie’s face, and he chuckles awkwardly.

“Heyyy, Bev.”

**Author's Note:**

> All i want for Christmas is feedback


End file.
